Double Showcase Winners/1974-1998 Statistics
This page has a look at the double showcase winners whose difference had to be less than $100 to win both showcases. Here is a look at the Double Showcase Winners from The Price is Right, albeit incomplete (such as Season 2). The rule was not present until some point between March 8, 1974 and April 18, 1974. Some of the pictures are available for a look at who the Double Showcase winning contestant looks like and what they looked like on the date it aired. But beware, some of the displayed dates are false; check the production number and then find out the correct airdate it was supposed to happen on. Seasons prior to Season 24 do not have complete data. All info found here has been taken from the DSW Database Website (http://dswdatabase.proboards.com). It is not known if there were any Double Showcase Winners from Seasons 4, 7, 16, 17 and 21. Season 2 *Vicki's name tag falls off when she won both showcases. Season 3 *On March 24, 1975, both contestants were less than $100 of the retail price of their showcases. Seen above is the winning difference. *On July 8, 1975, the new rainbow set was introduced for this DSW. *On August 19, 1975, the red and green asterisk podiums were introduced when this DSW first occurred. *On August 28, 1975, this DSW set a then-daytime winnings record. The overall total was $190 shy of $14,000. Season 5 *On December 27, 1976, the overall total was $126 shy of $16,000. *On February 3, 1977, both showcases were at least $4,000. Season 6 *The difference from March 28, 1978 was the third-closest DSW of the Barker era and the fourth-closest overall. Season 8 *The difference from February 27, 1980 was the closest DSW of the Barker Era. Season 9 *The difference from September 3, 1981 that was supposed to be scheduled for June 11, 1981 was the 2nd closest DSW of the Barker era and third-closest overall. On top of that, the overall total was $77 shy of $21,000. Season 10 *On April 20, 1982, the contestant knew something her opponent and the audience didn't when she bid $10,200 on her Showcase. Season 11 *On November 23, 1982, the overall total was $236 shy of $17,000. *On April 27, 1983, the overall total was $236 shy of $17,000 and the Double Showcase Winner graphic appeared late. *On May 26, 1983, the overall total was $22 shy of $21,000. Season 12 *On October 27, 1983, Carol's opponent, September, gave this bid, but she came closest. The overall total was $44 shy of $27,000. *All three of these DSWs so far have happened in 1983. Season 13 *On June 3, 1985, only the siren sounded for this DSW, with the regular win bells. Season 14 *In November of 1985, Wilbur's wife hugs Bob and then him for this DSW. *The information in italic writing is incomplete. If you have the answer, tell us. Season 15 *On September 10, 1986, the bells clanged when this DSW first occurred. The overall total was $193 shy of $33,000. Season 18 The italic writing signifies it's incomplete. If you have the missing information, tell us. Season 19 *On May 8, 1991, Barbara thought she was over the price of her showcase, but she wasn't. *The italic writing signifies it's incomplete. If you have the missing information, tell us. *Season 19 has had 5 Double Showcase Winners. 2 are shown here. The other 3 are missing. Season 20 *Both of these DSWs were women. *April 20, 1992 was the last DSW with the Turntable Wall setup since December 29, 1982. Season 22 *On February 3, 1994, the DSW graphic fades in and out rather than flashes. The overall total was $131 shy of $28,000. Season 23 *So far, both of these DSWs were men and both happened in 1995. *On January 27, 1995, both showcases were at least $25,000. Season 24 *All four DSWs were men. *The Double Showcase Winner from September 18, 1995 is missing some data. *The winning graphic from May 10, 1996 used a different font style. The overall total was $198 shy of $57,000. Season 25 *March 4, 1997 was the only DSW of Season 25 and the last under the "less than $100" rule, as there were no DSWs in Season 26. The total on this page reaches to 45. But there are still some DSWs under the less than $100 rule that are missing. Category:Statistics